


Wait for it

by asvlm



Series: Companion Pieces to RPs [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderbend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/pseuds/asvlm





	Wait for it

He always regretted never sending the letters that he had penned in a journal. Perhaps if he had… Yet, it was at night that he often let his mind wander, though never to inappropriate places. 

 

If Eden asked him, Roy would give her the world. If Eden asked him, Roy would up the world; his alchemy, his position in the government. He'd learn a trade, perhaps transcription, perhaps something more physical. His eyes closed, and he moved an arm behind his head, to rest on his forearm. His other hand moved to rest on his stomach, bare as normal, and he traced a random pattern onto it. 

 

His eyes closed, and he imagined himself holding Eden to his body, her front to his, and his hands on her. One would be on her back, the other in her hair. He'd keep her close, that was certain. 

 

He couldn't help the fire in his heart, upon thinking someone else was holding her. The thought that someone else was lulling her to sleep, curled up and against her. The fire he was feeling spurred his further thoughts. 

 

Eden had never showed a desire to return to the house that she'd learned so much in. She had only returned to the place with her teacher when it was the last resort. What if she didn't see the need to come back to Roy? The man was rarely, if ever, passive, and this was another case he wished the fire he controlled would consume him. Perhaps if he was turned into smoke, waiting for her body and spirit to at last decide upon him would be quicker. Perhaps if he was able to, he'd sink into a coma, and allow her to take the time she needed, with however many men she might find. He knew he was going to wait for her. 

 

Since the moment he realized he loved Eden Elric, Roy hadn't pursued another woman. It had been too many months, so many he didn't he know, yet he thought of the end, when he'd tell Eden, and she'd either reject or accept him, and Roy realized the most important thing. 

  
_ ‘I'm willing to wait for her.” _


End file.
